dndfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
უნარ-ჩვევები (Skills)
უნარ-ჩვევა (ინგლ. Skill) არის გარკვეული შესაძლებლობა, რომელიც აქვს პერსონაჟს, და უნარების ქულების სპეციფიკური ასპექტი. უნარ-ჩვევის გაგორებას უნარის შემოწმება (ინგლ. Ability Check) ეწოდება. უნარ-ჩვევაში გაწაფულობა გულისხმობს პერსონაჟის ამ შესაძლებლობაზე ფოკუსირების უნარსა თუ მასში ნიჭიერებას. თითქმის ყველაფერს აქვს რამდენიმე უნარ-ჩვევა, რომელიც მას უმარტივებს განსაზღვრული დავალებებისა თუ მოქმედებების განხორციელებას. მაგალითად, მალვა ხშირად გამოყენებადი უნარ-ჩვევაა. ის პერსონაჟის სიმარჯვის შემოწმებაა და კეთდება მაშინ, როდესაც უნდა გადაწყდეს, თუ რამდენად კარგადაა პერსონაჟი დამალული ან რამდენად კარგად ახერხებს უჩუმრად, სხვებისგან შეუნიშნავად გადაადგილებას. პერსონაჟი, რომელიც მალვაში, განსაკუთრებით კარგად ახერხებს სიმარჯვის იმ შემოწმებების გავლას, რომლებიც დასამალად და უჩუმრად გადასაადგილებლადაა საჭირო. გაწაფულობა (Proficiency) უნარ-ჩვევაში გაწაფულობა პერსონაჟს აძლევს შესაძლებლობას, გაწაფულობის ბონუსი დაუმატოს ამ უნარ-ჩვევასთან დაკავშირებულ გაგორებებს. ყველა უნარ-ჩვევის გაგორება იყენებს მასთან დაკავშირებული მოდიფიკატორს, თუმცა გაწაფულობა დამატებით ბონუსსაც იძლევა. გაწაფულობის გარეშე შესრულებული ჩვეულებრივია. პერსონაჟის უნარ-ჩვევებში გაწაფულობის უდიდესი ნაწილი პერსონაჟის შექმნისას განისაზღვრება. უფრო მეტის მიღებაა შესაძლებელია კლასის მახასიათებლებითა და ხელობებით . მართალია, გაწაფულობა განსაზღვრული ნიჭის ამსახველი რამ არის, მაგრამ ის შესაძლებლობის გამოყენების უკანასკნელი იმედი როდია. შესაძლოა, პერსონაჟმა, რომელიც განსაზღვრულ უნარ-ჩვევაში გაწაფული არ არის, გაცილებით მაღალი მაჩვენებელი გააგოროს, ვიდრე იმან, ვინც არის. მიუხედავად ამისა, DM-მა შესაძლოა, მოითხოვოს ისეთი შემოწმებები, რომელთა შესრულებაც მხოლოდ ამ უნარ-ჩვევაში გაწაფულ მოთამაშეებს შეეძლებათ, რაც ნიშნავს, რომ შემოწმების საგანი იმდენად წყვდიადითაა მოცული, რომ მხოლოდ ამ სფეროში სპეციალიზებულ პერსონაჟებს შეუძლიათ მის შესახებ რაიმეს გაგება. ოსტატობა (Expertise) ოსტატობა გაწაფულობის სპეციალური სახეა. ის პერსონაჟს შესაძლებლობას აძლევს, ორჯერ მიუმატოს უნარ-ჩვევის გაგორებას. თქვენ არ შეგიძლიათ, ოსტატი იყოთ იმ უნარ-ჩვევაში, რომელშიც მანამდე არ ხართ გაწაფული. ოფიციალურად, ოსტატობის მიღება მხოლოდ მგოსნებსა და მზირებს შეუძლიათ. სხვა კლასები ზოგჯერ თავისებურად იღებენ ამგვარ ბონუსს, მაგრამ ასეთი შემთხვევები გაწაფულობის ბონუსის გაორმაგებაში გამოიხატება და მათ ოსტატობის იარლიყი არ მიესადაგება. მოთამაშეებში კომუნიკაციის სიმარტივისთვის გაწაფულობის ბონუსის ორჯერ მიმატებს ყოველთვის ეწოდება. უნარის შემოწმება (Ability Check) უნარის შემოწმება ცდის პერსონაჟისა თუ ურჩხულის თანდაყოლილ ნიჭსა და წვრთნას განსაზღვრული გამოწვევის დასაძლევად. DM უნარის შემოწმებას ითხოვს მაშინ, როდესაც პერსონაჟი ან ურჩხული ცდილობს ისეთი მოქმედების (შეტევისგან განსხვავებულის) შესრულებას, რომელსაც წარუმატებლობის შანსი აქვს. როდესაც შედეგი ბუნდოვანია, კამათელი განსაზღვრავს მას. უნარის თითოეული შემოწმებისთვის DM განსაზღვრავს, ექვსი უნარიდან რომელია რელევანტური მოცემული საქმის შესასრულებლად და რამდენად რთულია ეს ამოცანა, რასაც ასახავს. რაც უფრო რთულია ამოცანა, მით უფრო მაღალია DC. სირთულის ჩვეული კლასების ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია ყველაზე ხშირი DC-ები. სირთულის კლასი (Difficulty Class) უნარის შესამოწმებლად გააგორეთ d20 და დაუმატეთ შესაბამისი უნარის მოდიფიკატორი. d20-ის სხვა გაგორებების მსგავსად, ამ გაგორებასაც მიუსადაგეთ ბონუსები თუ ჯარიმები, შემდეგ კი ჯამური რიცხვი შეადარეთ სირთულის კლასს, ანუ DC-ის. თუკი ჯამი DC-ის ტოლია ან მასზე მეტია, უნარის შემოწმება წარმატებულია და არსება გამოწვევას ლახავს. სხვა შემთხვევაში შემოწმება წარუმატებელია, რაც ნიშნავს, რომ პერსონაჟი ან ურჩხული არავითარ პროგრესს არ განიცდის ობიექტის მიმართ ან პროგრესირებს DM-ის მიერ განსაზღვრულ შემაფერხებელ ფაქტორთან ერთად. ;სირთულის ჩვეული კლასების ცხრილი შეჯიბრება Sometimes one character's or monster's efforts are directly opposed to another's. This can occur when both of them are trying to do the same thing and only one can succeed, such as attempting to snatch up a magic ring that has fallen on the floor. This situation also applies when one of them is trying to prevent the other one from accomplishing a goal--for example, when a monster tries to force open a door that an adventurer is holding closed. In situations like these, the outcome is determined by a special form of ability check, called a contest. Both participants in a contest make ability checks appropriate to their efforts. They apply all appropriate bonuses and penalties, but instead of comparing the total to a DC, they compare the totals of their two checks. The participant with the higher check total wins the contest. That character or monster either succeeds at the action or prevents the other one from succeeding. If the contest results in a tie, the situation remains the same as it was before the contest. Thus, one contestant might win the contest by default. If two characters tie in a contest to snatch a ring off the floor, neither character grabs it. In a contest between a monster trying to open a door and an adventurer trying to keep the door closed, a tie means that the door remains shut. პასიური შემოწმებები (Passive Checks) პასიური შემოწმება უნარის ის შემოწმებაა, რომელსაც კამათლის გაგორება არ სჭირდება. ნაცვლად ამისა, მიიჩნევა, რომ გაგორება არის 10, რასაც ემატება რელევანტური მოდიფიკატორები. თუკი პერსონაჟს აქვს, შემოწმებას 5 ემატება, ანუ მიიჩნევა, რომ გაგორება არის 15. თუ მას აქვს, შემოწმებას 5 აკლდება და გაგორებად მიიჩნევა 5. პასიური შემოწმებებისას ყოველთვის გამოიყენება მათთვის ჩვეული უნარების ქულები. პასიური აღქმა (Passive Perception) მართალია, პასიურად ნებისმიერი უნარ-ჩვევის გამოყენებაა შესაძლებელი, მაგრამ ყველაზე ხშირია პასიური აღქმა. ის აღწერს, თუ რამდენად აღიქვამს პერსონაჟი თავის გარემოცვას მისთვის განსაკუთრებული ყურადღების მიქცევის გარეშე. პასიური აღქმა ხშირად გამოიყენება იმის განსასაზღვრად, მოახერხებს თუ არა პერსონაჟი მალულად მოპარული არსების ან დამალული ურჩხულის შემჩნევას, აგრეთვე ქურდობისა თუ სხვა ირიბი, მაგრამ მნიშვნელოვანი წვრილმანების შესამჩნევად. პასიური აღქმა გამოიყენება აგრეთვე იმ პერსონაჟების წინააღმდეგ, რომლებიც შემოწმების შესრულებას ცდილობენ. თუკი მალვის გაგორება უფრო დაბალია, ვიდრე მოწინააღმდეგის პასიური აღქმა, მოწინააღმდეგე შენიშნავს პერსონაჟს. პასიური გამოძიება (Passive Investigation) ნაკლებად ცნობილი პასიური შემოწმებაა პასიური გამოძიება, რომელიც ნახსენებია დამკვირვებლის ხელობაში. ის იმავე წესებით გამოიყენება, რომლებითაც სხვა პასიური შემოწმებები. მიუხედავად ამისა, პასიური გამოძიება გამოიყენება იმის დასადგენად, თუ რამდენად შეუძლია პერსონაჟს დედუცირება მარტოოდენ დანახვით, პასიური აღქმა კი იმას ადგენს, საერთოდ შეამჩნევს თუ არა პერსონაჟი სუბიექტს. პასიურმა გამოძიებამ შეიძლება სრულიად არასაჭირო გახადოს გაგორება, რომელიც 10-ზე დაბალის ამოსვლის რისკს აჩენს. მისთვის აგრეთვე საჭირო არ არის სუბიექტთან ფიზიკური კონტაქტი, რაც ყოველთვის სულაც არ არის ხოლმე ხელმისაწვდომი, მაგალითად, როდესაც შორიდან უყურებთ დაცულ არტეფაქტს. პასიური გამოძიებით აგრეთვე შესაძლებელია ხაფანგების შემჩნევა და მათი მოქმედების მექანიზმის გაგება მათი გააქტიურების საფრთხის გარეშე. უნარ-ჩვევების აღწერები აკრობატიკა (Acrobatics) აკრობატიკა ის უნარ-ჩვევაა, რომელიც გამოიყენება მაშინ, როდესაც წონასწორობისა თუ ზოგადი მოხერხებულობის შენარჩუნებაა საჭირო. ამის მაგალითებია ვიწრო ან მორყეულ ხიდზე გადასვლა, სრიალა ზედაპირზე სირბილი ან გამოტყორცნილი იარაღის აცილება. ის აგრეთვე გამოიყენება შებოჭვიდან თავის დასაღწევად. ცხოველის მოთვინიერება (Animal Handling) ცხოველებთან ინტერაქციისას ამ ქმედების წარმატებულობა ცხოველის მოთვინიერების უნარ-ჩვევით განისაზღვრება. ეს მოიცავს უამრავ შემთხვევას, დაწყებული შეშინებული ცხენისა თუ აკანკალებული გარეული ცხოველის დაწყნარებით, დამთავრებული ნაპოვნი არსების მოშინაურებით. ეს უნარ-ჩვევა აგრეთვე გამოიყენება ცხოველის განზრახვებისა და ინსტინქტების განსასაზღვრად. არკანა (Arcana) არკანა მაგიური ცოდნის გახსენებისთვის გამოიყენება. ეს მოიცავს შელოცვებისა თუ მაგიური წრეების გაშიფვრას, ჯადოსნური ნივთების განსაზღვრას, მყოფობის სკნელებისა და მათი ბინადრების შესახებ ცოდნას, სიმბოლოების წაკითხვას, მაგიური რიტუალების გახსენებასა და გაგებას და მრავალ სხვას. ათლეტურობა (Athletics) ათლეტურობის შემოწმებები გამოიყენება სიმტკიცისა და ამტანობის განსასაზღვრად, ხშირად მაშინ, როდესაც სირთულეს წააწყდებით ცოცვისას, ხტომისას ან ცურვისას. ამის მაგალითებს შორისაა სრიალა კლდეზე აცოცვის მცდელობა, უჩვეულოდ დიდი ნახტომის შესრულება, ცურვის დროს ტალღებისგან გათრევის განეიტრალება და სხვა. ის აგრეთვე გამოიყენება არსების შებოჭვისთვის და შებოჭვისგან თავის დასახსნელად. მოტყუება (Deception) მოტყუება სიცრუის დროსაა საჭირო, იქნება ეს ვერბალური თუ არავერბალური სიცრუე. თუკი ცდილობთ, სხვებს დააჯეროთ რაღაც არამართალი, მოტყუების უნარ-ჩვევას გამოიყენებთ. მოტყუება გამოიყენება გამოყენებისას, სიმართლის დამალვისას, ვინმეს გაცურებისას თუ ორაზროვანი სიმართლის გამოყენების სხვა სიტუაციების დროს. ისტორია (History) როგორც სახელიდან ჩანს, ისტორია გამოიყენება წარსულის შესახებ ცოდნის გასახსენებლად. ეს მოიცავს დიდ და პატარა ომებს, ლეგენდარულ ადამიანებს, უძველეს სამეფოებსა და დაკარგულ ცივილიზაციებს, სხვადასხვა ისტორიულ მოვლენას და ა.შ. ისტორია აგრეთვე გამოიყენება მაშინაც, როდესაც თამაშში უცნობი მიწის სახელი გაჟღერდება და საჭიროა, განისაზღვროს, ეცნობა თუ არა ის რომელიმე პერსონაჟს. ჩაწვდომა (Insight) ჩაწვდომა ცნობილი და ხშირად გამოყენებადი უნარ-ჩვევაა. უმთავრესად ის გამოიყენება იმის განსასაზღვრად, თუ რამდენად ამბობს სიმართლეს ვიღაც. ჩაწვდომის გამოყენება აგრეთვე შესაძლებელია იმის დასადგენად, თუ რამდენად საეჭვოა პიროვნება, რამეს მალავს თუ არა ის, თუნდაც არ ცრუობდეს, და ნებისმიერ სხვა სიტუაციაში, როდესაც საჭიროა არსების ქცევების შესწავლა და მისი განზრახვების გაგება. დაშინება (Intimidation) როდესაც მუქარით ცდილობთ ვინმეს შეშინებას, გამოიყენება დაშინება. შესაძლოა, ეს მხოლოდ სიტყვებით შესრულდეს ან, მაგალითად, ხანჯლის გამოჩენით. დაშინება მრავალ სხვადასხვა სიტუაციაში გამოიყენება. ასეთია, ვთქვათ, ტყვედ აყვანილისგან ინფორმაციის მოპოვება, ვინმეს დარწმუნება გადაწყვეტილების შეცვლაში ან, უბრალოდ, სისულელის მიმართ თქვენი ნულოვანი ტოლერანტულობის ჩვენება. გამოძიება (Investigation) განსხვავებით, გამოძიება განსაზღვრავს, რისი დედუქცია შეგიძლიათ თქვენი გარემოსა თუ იმის შესახებ, რასაც შეისწავლით. შესაძლოა, გაარკვიოთ, რა იარაღმა მოკლა ვიღაც, იპოვოთ დამალული კარები ან ობიექტები, სუსტი წერტილები სტრუქტურაში ან ცოდნის მნიშვნელოვანი ნაწილი დიდ წიგნსა თუ ტექსტში. მედიცინა (Medicine) მედიცინის შემოწმებები მეტწილად მომაკვდარი არსების დასტაბილურებისთვის გამოიყენება. საამისო DC არის 10. მისი გამოყენება შეიძლება აგრეთვე დაავადებების დიაგნოსტირებისთვის, ზოგჯერ კი იმის განსასაზღვრადაც, თუ როგორ მოკვდა არსება. ბუნება (Nature) ბუნების შემოწმებები ბუნების შესახებ ინფორმაციის გახსენებისას გამოიყენება. ეს მოიცავს ლანდშაფტს, მცენარეებსა და მათ საჭმელად ვარგისიანობას, ცხოველებსა და მათ ქცევებს, ამინდსა და ბუნებრივ წრებრუნვებს. აღქმა (Perception) აღქმა ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე ხშირად გამოყენებადი უნარ-ჩვევაა, თუმცა მას ხშირად შეცდომით იყენებენ ნაცვლად. აღქმა გამოიყენება იმის განსასაზღვრად, თუ რამდენად ამჩნევს პერსონაჟი თავის გარემოცვას, იქნება ეს განზრახ თუ უნებლიეთ. აღქმა ემყარება ძირითად შეგრძნებებს და არა — დაფიქრებულ დედუქციას. სიტუაციები, რომელთა დროსაც აღქმაა საჭირო, მოიცავს დარაჯად დგომას, ფარულად ყურის გდებას და დამალული არსებებისა თუ რთულად შესამჩნევი სანახაობების შენიშვნას. პერფორმანსი (Performance) პერფორმანსის შემოწმებები აუდიტორიის გართობისას გამოიყენება, დაწყებული მუსიკის შესრულებით, დასრულებული ისტორიების მოყოლით. ზოგჯერ პერფორმანსმა შეიძლება ან ჩაანაცვლოს, თუკი ის საკმარისად დრამატულია. პერფორმანსი განსაზღვრავს, რამდენად კარგად შეუძლია პერსონაჟს გაზვიადება სხვებზე შთაბეჭდილების მოსახდენად. დარწმუნება (Persuasion) დარწმუნება გამოიყენება იმისთვის, რომ სხვებს დააჯეროთ, რომ თქვენი ნათქვამი საუკეთესო არჩევანი თუ გადაწვეტილებაა. ის განსხვავდება და იმით, რომ დარწმუნების დროს არ გამოიყენება ტყუილები და მუქარები. ნაცვლად ამისა, დარწმუნების დროს თქვენ სხვებს აჯერებთ არგუმენტებით, ტაქტით, წესიერებითა და კარგი ბუნებით. ის გამოიყენება მაშინ, როდესაც კეთილსინდისიერად და სამართლიანად იქცევით. სიტუაციები, რომელთა დროსაც გამოიყენება დარწმუნება, მოიცავს გუშაგების დარწმუნებას იმაში, რომ დიდგვაროვანთან საუბრის ნება დაგრთონ; გადამტერებულ ჯგუფებს შორის პრობლემის მოგვარებას ან ადამიანთა ჯგუფისთვის მოქმედებისკენ მოწოდებას. რელიგია (Religion) რელიგია გამოიყენება რელიგიური ცოდნის გასახსენებლად, მაგალითად, პანთეონებისა და ღვთაებების, რიტუალებისა და ლოცვების, წმინდა სიმბოლოების, რელიგიური იერარქიებისა და ორგანიზაციების, აგრეთვე კულტების საქმიანობების. ხელის სიმარდე (Sleight of Hand) ხელის სიმარდე ხშირად ქურდობასთან ასოცირდება, თუმცა, ზოგადად, ის მოიცავს ისეთ სიტუაციებს, რომლებშიც ხელის ფრთხილი მუშაობაა საჭირო. მართალია, ვიღაცის ჯიბის გაქურდვა ამას საჭიროებს, მაგრამ სხვა მაგალითებს შორისაა რაიმე ნივთის უჩუმრად დამალვა საკუთარ ან სხვის ტანსაცმელში. ხელის სიმარდე გამოიყენება ისეთი აქტივობების დროსაც, რომლებსაც დახვეწილი მოძრაობები სჭირდება, მაგალითად, ხეზე კვეთა ან საკეტების გახსნა. მალვა (Stealth) მალვის შემოწმებები ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე ხშირია. ისინი გამოიყენება იმის დასადგენად, თუ რამდენად შეუმჩნეველია პერსონაჟი. მალვა გაომიყენება გუშაგებისთვის გვერდის ავლისას, სიტუაციებიდან უჩუმრად გასაქცევისას, მტრებისგან დამალვისას თუ მალულად ვინმესთან მიპარვისას. გადარჩენა (Survival) გადარჩენის უნარ-ჩვევა ველურ ბუნებასთან ურთიერთქმედებისას გამოიყენება. გადარჩენა გამოიყენება ისეთ სიტუაციებში, როგორებიცაა ფეხის ნაკვალევზე ადევნება, წყლისა და საკვების მოპოვება, ველურ ბუნებაში გზის გაგნება, ახლომახლო მყოფი თუ ამ არეალში მობინადრე არსებების განმსაზღვრელი ნიშნების ამოცნობა, ამინდის პროგნოზირება და ბუნებრივი ხიფათებისთვის, მაგალითად, ორმოებისა და მოძრავი ქვიშისთვის თავის არიდება. უნარ-ჩვევები უნარების ქულების მიხედვით უნარ-ჩვევები პირდაპირაა მიბმული უნარების ქულებს . თითოეული უნარ-ჩვევა მონიშნულია იმ უნარით, რომლის მეშვეობითაც ის ჩვეულებრივ გამოიყენება. თუკი უნარ-ჩვევა განსაზღვრული უნარის გარეშე წერია სადმე, ეს ნიშნავს, რომ მის შესასრულებლად უნარ-ჩვევისთვის ბუნებრივად დამახასიათებელი უნარია საჭირო. ძალა (Strength) * ათლეტურობა (Athletics) სიმარჯვე (Dexterity) * აკრობატიკა (Acrobatics) * ხელის სიმარდე (Sleight of Hand) * მალვა (Stealth) გამძლეობა (Constitution) ჩვეულებრივ, გამძლეობას არცერთი უნარ-ჩვევა არ უკავშირდება. ინტელექტი (Intelligence) * არკანა (Arcana) * ისტორია (History) * გამოძიება (Investigation) * ბუნება (Nature) * რელიგია (Religion) სიბრძნე (Wisdom) * ცხოველის მოთვინიერება (Animal Handling) * ჩაწვდომა (Insight) * მედიცინა (Medicine) * აღქმა (Perception) * გადარჩენა (Survival) ქარიზმა (Charisma) * მოტყუება (Deception) * დაშინება (Intimidation) * პერფორმანსი (Performance) * დარწმუნება (Persuasion) სხვა უნარებით შესრულებული უნარ-ჩვევები მართალია უნარ-ჩვევები თითქმის ყოველთვის იყენებენ მათთვის ჩვეულებრივ დამახასიათებელ უნარს, ზოგჯერ შეიძლება, DM-მა სხვა უნარის გამოყენება გთხოვოთ ან შეიძლება, მოთამაშემ მოითხოვოს სხვა უნარის გამოყენება. ამის ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე ცნობილი მაგალითია . ჩვეულებრივ, ის შემოწმებაა, მაგრამ თუკი პერსონაჟი ვინმეს დაშინებას ცდილობს ძალის ჩვენების გზით და არა — სიტყვებით, შემოწმების გამოყენებაც შეიძლება. ასეთ შემთხვევაში შესრულდება ძალის შემოწმება ქარიზმის ნაცვლად, შესაბამისად, გამოიყენება პერსონაჟის ძალის მოდიფიკატორი. თუკი პერსონაჟი დაშინებაში, მას გაწაფულობის ბონუსის დამატებაც შეუძლია ძალის შემოწმებაზე თითოეული უნარის გამოყენების მაგალითები ნებისმიერი აქტივობა, რომლის შესრულებაც შეიძლება პერსონაჟმა ან ურჩხულმა სცადოს თამაშში, ექვსი უნარიდან რომელიმეს იყენებს. ამ სექციაში უფრო დაწვრილებითაა ახსნილი ამ უნარების მნიშვნელობა და მათი თამაშში გამოყენება. ძალა (Strength) ძალით იზომება სხეულის სიძლიერე, ათლეტური ვარჯიში და ის ზღვარი, რომლის ფარგლებშიც შეგიძლიათ ფიზიკური ძალების დაძაბვა. ძალის შემოწმებები ძალის შემოწმება საჭიროა საგნების ასაწევად, მისაწოლად, გასათრევად ან გასატეხად, აგრეთვე ნებისმიერ ისეთ სიტუაციაში, სადაც უხეში ძალაა საჭირო. ათლეტურობის შემოწმება ძალის შემოწმებების განსაზღვრული ტიპების შესაბამისია. გარდა ამისა, DM-მა შესაძლოა ძალის შემოწმება მოგთხოვოთ მსგავსი ამოცანების შესრულებისას: *გაჭედილი, დაკეტილი ან ჩარაზული კარის ძალისმიერად გაღება *ბორკილებისა თუ მსგავსი შემაკავებელი ფაქტორების გაწყვეტა და გათავისუფლება *ძალიან პატარა ზომის გვირაბში ძალით გაძრომა *ურემზე ჩამოკიდება, როდესაც ის მიგათრევთ *ქანდაკების გადაყირავება *დიდი ლოდის შეკავება ვარდნისას ;ძალის შეტევითი გაგორებები და ზიანი თქვენ თქვენს ძალის მოდიფიკატორს უმატებთ და , როდესაც უტევთ , მაგალითად, , ან . თქვენ ასეთ იარაღებს იყენებთ ხელჩართული ბრძოლისას განსახორციელებლად. ზოგ მათგანს აქვს ფუნქცია, რისი გამოყენებისასაც ხორციელდება. ;აწევა და ტარება თქვენი ძალის ქულა განსაზღვრავს სიდიდეს იმ წონისა, რომლის ტარებაც შეგიძლიათ. ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ცნებები განსაზღვრავს, რისი აწევა ან ტარება შეგიძლიათ. ზიდვისუნარიანობა . თქვენი ზიდვისუნარიანობა არის თქვენი ძალის ქულა გამრავლებული 15-ზე. ეს არის წონა ( ), რომლის ზიდვაც შეგიძლიათ, რაც საკმარისად დიდი რიცხვია და პერსონაჟების უმეტესობას, როგორც წესი, ამ მხრივ საზრუნავი არ აქვს ხოლმე. მიწოლა, გათრევა ან აწევა. შეგიძლიათ მიწოლით გაწიოთ, გაათრიოთ ან აწიოთ წონა (გირვანქებში), რომელიც თქვენს ზიდვისუნარიანობაზე ორჯერ მეტია (ანუ თქვენს ძალის ქულაზე 30-ჯერ მეტი). როდესაც აწვებით ან ათრევთ წონას, რომელიც აღემატება თქვენს ზიდვისუნარიანობას, თქვენი 5 ფუტამდე ეცემა. ზომა და ძალა. რაც უფრო დიდი ზომისაა არსება, მით მეტი წონის ზიდვა შეუძლია მას, ციცქნა არსებებს კი — ნაკლების. ზომის თითოეული კატეგორიისთვის ზემოთ გააორმაგეთ არსების ზიდვისუნარიანობა და მიწოლის, გათრევისა და აწევის შესაძლებლობის წონის რაოდენობა. არსებებისთვის გაანახევრეთ ეს წონები. ;ვარიანტი — დატვირთულობა აწევისა და ტარების წესები განზრახ არის მარტივი. თუკი უფრო დაწვრილებით წესებს ეძებთ იმასთან დაკავშირებით, თუ რამდენად აფერხებს თქვენს პერსონაჟს აღჭურვილობის წონა, გაეცანით ამ ალტერნატიულ ვარიანტს. ამ ვარიანტის გამოყენებისას უგულებელყავით აბჯრის ცხრილის „ძალის სვეტი“. თუკი თქვენ ატარებთ წონას, რომელიც თქვენს ძალის ქულას 5-ჯერ აღემატება, თქვენ დატვირთული ხართ, რაც ნიშნავს, რომ თქვენი სიჩქარე მცირდება 10 ფუტით. თუკი თქვენ ატარებთ წონას, რომელიც თქვენს ძალის ქულას 10-ჯერ აღემატება (თქვენს მაქსიმალურ ზიდვისუნარიანობამდე), თქვენ მძიმედ დატვირთული ხართ, რაც ნიშნავს, რომ თქვენი სიჩქარე 20 ფუტით მცირდება და თქვენ გაქვთ ძალის, და გამოყენებით შესრულებულ , და . სიმარჯვე (Dexterity) სიმარჯვე ზომავს მოქნილობას, რეფლექსებსა და წონასწორობას. სიმარჯვის შემოწმებები სიმარჯვის შემოწმება საჭიროა, როდესაც ცდილობთ მახვილგონივრულად, სწრაფად ან უხმოდ გადაადგილებას. სიმარჯვის შემოწმებების ცალკეულ ტიპებს ასახავს უნარ-ჩვევები: აკრობატიკა , ხელის სიმარდე და მალვა . გარდა ამისა, DM-მა შეიძლება მოგთხოვოთ სიმარჯვის შემოწმების შესრულება, როდესაც ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ამოცანებიდან რომელიმეს შესრულებას ცდილობთ: *ციცაბო ფერდობზე ძლიერ დატვირთული ურმის მართვა *მკვეთრ მოსახვევში ეტლის მართვა *საკეტის გახსნა *ხაფანგის განეიტრალება *ტყვის საიმედოდ დაბმა *ბორკილებისა თუ სხვა მსგავსი შემბოჭველი საშუალებებისგან გათავისუფლება *სიმებიან საკრავზე დაკვრა *პატარა ან უხვწვრილმანიანი ობიექტის დამზადება ;სიმარჯვის შეტევითი გაგორებები და ზიანი თქვენ თქვენს სიმარჯვის მოდიფიკატორს უმატებთ და , როდესაც უტევთ , მაგალითად, ან . თქვენ ასევე სიმარჯვის მოდიფიკატორს უმატებთ შეტევისა და ზიანის გაგორებებს, როდესაც უტევთ ისეთი აირაღით, რომელსაც მახასიათებელი აქვს, მაგალითად, ან . ;აბჯრის კლასი იმის მიხედვით, თუ რა აბჯარი გაცვიათ, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენს აბჯრის კლასს დაუმატოთ თქვენი სიმარჯვის მოდიფიკატორი (ნაწილობრივ ან სრულად). ;ინიციატივა თითოეული ბრძოლის დასაწყისში თქვენ ინიციატივას აგორებთ სიმარჯვის შემოწმების შესრულების სახით. ინიციატივა განსაზღვრავს ბრძოლაში მონაწილე არსებათა სვლების მიმდევრობას. ;დამალვა DM წყვეტს, როდის არის პირობები დამალვისთვის შესაფერისი. როდესაც დამალვას ცდილობთ, ასრულებთ . მანამ, სანამ გიპოვნიან ან შეწყვეტთ დამალვას, ამ შემოწმების ჯამს უპირისპირდება ნებისმიერი არსებისა, რომელიც აქტიურად ეძებს თქვენი თანაობის ნიშნებს. თქვენ ვერ დაემალებით არსებას, რომელსაც ცხადად შეუძლია თქვენი დანახვა, და თქვენ გასცემთ საკუთარ ადგილმდებარეობას, თუკი გამოსცემთ ხმას, მაგალითად, გამაფრთხილებლად დაიძახებთ ან ლარნაკს ჩამოაგდებთ. არსებას ყოველთვის შეუძლია დამალვის ცდა. მისი გადაადგილების ნიშნების შემჩნევა ჯერ კიდევ შესაძლებელია და აუცილებლად უხმოდ უნდა იყოს. ბრძოლის დროს არსებათა უმეტესობა გარშემო საფრთხის ნიშნებისადმი მუდმივად ფხიზლადაა, ამიტომ თუკი დამალვიდან გამოხვალთ და არსებას მიეპარებით, ის, როგორც წესი, დაგინახავთ. მიუხედავად ამისა, განსაზღვრულ პირობებში, შესაძლოა, DM-მა ნება დაგრთოთ, კვლავ დამალული იყოთ იმ არსებასთან მიპარვისას, რომელსაც ყურადღება გაფანტული აქვს, რისი წყალობითაც განახორციელებთ , სანამ დაგინახავენ. პასიური აღქმა . დამალვისას არსებობს იმის ალბათობა, რომ ვიღაც მაინც შეგამჩნევთ, თუნდაც ის თქვენი ძებნით არ იყოს დაკავებული. იმის განსასაზღვრად, მოახერხებს თუ არა ასეთი არსება თქვენს შემჩნევას, DM ადარებს თქვენს ამ არსების , რომელიც უტოლდება 10-ს + ამ არსების , აგრეთვე დამატებით ბონუსებსა თუ ჯარიმებს. თუკი არსებას აქვს, დაუმატეთ 5, თუ აქვს — გამოაკელით 5. მაგალითად, თუკი 1-ლი დონის პერსონაჟს (რომლის გაწაფულობის ბონუსიც +2-ია) აქვს სიბრძნე 15 (+2 მოდიფიკატორი) და ის გაწაფულია , მისი პასიური სიბრძნე (აღქმა) იქნება 14 (10 + 2 + 2). რისი დანახვა შეგიძლიათ? ერთ-ერთი მთავარი ფაქტორი იმის სადასადგენად, მოახერხებთ თუ არა დამალული არსებისა თუ ობიექტის დანახვას, არის ის, თუ რამდენად კარგად ხედავთ არეალს, რომელიც შეიძლება იყოს ან . გამძლეობა (Constitution) გამძლეობა ზომავს ჯანმრთელობას, ამტანობასა და სასიცოცხლო ძალას. გამძლეობის შემოწმებები გამძლეობის შემოწმებები საკმაოდ იშვიათია და მათ სიაში არცერთი არ შედის, რადგან ამ უნარით მონიჭებული სიმტკიცე დიდწილად პასიურია და არ საჭიროებს განსაკუთრებულ მცდელობას პერსონაჟისა თუ ურჩხულის მხრიდან. მიუხედავად ამისა, გამძლეობის შემოწმებამ შეიძლება სახოს თქვენი მცდელობა, გასცდეთ თქვენს ჩვეულ შესაძლებლობებს. DM-მა გამძლეობის შემოწმება შეიძლება მოითხოვოს მაშინ, როდესაც შემდენი ამოცანებიდან რომელიმეს შესრულებას ცდილობთ: *სუნთქვის შეკავება *საათობით ლაშქრობა ან მუშაობა დასვენების გარეშე *ძილის გარეშე გაძლება *საკვებისა და წყლის გარეშე გადარჩენა *ელის მთლიანი კათხის ერთ მისვლაზე დალევა ;სიცოცხლის ქულები თქვენი გამძლეობის მოდიფიკატორი თქვენს სიცოცხლის ქულებზე მოქმედებს. ჩვეულებრივ, თქვენ თქვენი გამძლეობის მოდიფიკატორს უმატებთ თითოეულ , რომელსაც აგორებთ თქვენი სიცოცხლის ქულების განსასაზღვრად. თუკი თქვენი გამძლეობის მოდიფიკატორი იცვლება, იცვლება თქვენი სიცოცხლის ქულების მაქსიმუმიც, თითქოს ეს ახალი მოდიფიკატორი 1-ლივე დონიდან გქონოდეთ. მაგალითად, თუკი თქვენ გამძლეობის ქულას გაზრდით მაშინ, როდესაც მიაღწევთ მე-4 დონეს, და ის +1-დან +2-მდე გაიზრდება, თქვენი სიცოცხლის ქულების მაქსიმუმი იცვლება ისე, თითქოს ეს მოდიფიკატორი ყოველთვის +2 ყოფილიყოს. ამგვარად, თქვენ 3 სიცოცხლის ქულას იმატებთ პირველი სამი დონისთვის, შემდეგ კი მე-4 დონისთვის აგორებთ სიცოცხლის კამათელს ახალი მოდიფიკატორის დამატებით. ან, ვთქვათ, თუკი მე-7 დონის ხართ და რაღაც ეფექტი თქვენი გამძლეობის ქულას ამცირებს ისე, რომ ის 1-ით მცირდება, თქვენი სიცოცხლის ქულების მაქსიმუმი 7-ით შემცირდება. ინტელექტი (Intelligence) ინტელექტი ზომავს გონებრივ გამჭრიახობას, გახსენების უნარის სიზუსტეს და, ზოგადად, აზროვნების უნარს. ინტელექტის შემოწმებები ინტელექტის შემოწმება მაშინაა საჭირო, როდესაც თქვენ გჭირდებათ ლოგიკის, განათლების, მეხსიერებისა თუ დედუქციის მოშვეილება. ინტელექტის შემოწმებების ცალკეულ ტიპებს ასახავს უნარ-ჩვევები: არკანა , ისტორია , გამოძიება , ბუნება და რელიგია . გარდა ამისა, DM-მა შეიძლება მოგთხოვოთ ინტელექტის შემოწმების შესრულება, როდესაც ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ამოცანებიდან რომელიმეს შესრულებას ცდილობთ: *არსებასთან კომუნიკაცია სიტყვების გამოყენების გარეშე *ძვირფასი ნივთის ღირებულების განსაზღვრა *შენიღბვის შექმნა, რათა გასცდეთ ქალაქის დარაჯს *საბუთის გაყალბება *ხელოსნობისა თუ ვაჭრობის შესახებ ინფორმაციის გასახსენებლად *უნარ-ჩვევებზე დამოკიდებული თამაშის მოსაგებად ;შელოცვის უნარი ჯადოქრები ინტელექტს იყენებენ სახით, რითაც აგრეთვე განისაზღვრება მათ მიერ დაკასტული . სიბრძნე (Wisdom) სიბრძნე ასახავს, რამდენად თანახმიერი ხართ თქვენ გარშემო არსებულ სამყაროსთან და როგორი აღქმის უნარი და ინტუიცია გაქვთ. სიბრძნის შემოწმებები სიბრძნის შემოწმებამ შეიძლება ასახოს სხეულის ენის წაკითხვის, ვინმეს გრძნობების გაგების, გარემოში რაღაცების შემჩნევისა თუ დაზიანებული პიროვნებისთვის მოვლის მცდელობები. სიბრძნის შემოწმების ცალკეულ ტიპებს ასახავს უნარ-ჩვევები: ცხოველის მოთვინიერება , ჩაწვდომა , მედიცინა , აღქმა და გადარჩენა . გარდა ამისა, DM-მა შეიძლება მოგთხოვოთ სიბრძნის შემოწმების შესრულება, როდესაც ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ამოცანებიდან რომელიმეს შესრულებას ცდილობთ: *მიხვდეთ, მოქმედებათა რომელი კურსისთვის მიდევნება სჯობს *გაარჩიოთ, ერთი შეხედვით მკვდარი ან ცოცხალი არსება რამდენადაა ;დამალული ობიექტის პოვნა როდესაც თქვენი პერსონაჟი დამალულ ობიექტს ეძებს, მაგალითად, საიდუმლო კარსა თუ ხაფანგს, DM, როგორც წესი, გთხოვთ სიბრძნის ( ) შემოწმების შესრულებას. ამგვარი შემოწმების გამოყენება შეიძლება აგრეთვე დამალული დეტალებისა თუ სხვა ისეთი ინფორმაციისა და ნიშნების შემჩნევას, რომლებიც სხვა შემთხვევაში გამოგრჩებოდათ. შემთხვევათა უმეტესობაში თქვენ უნდა აღწეროთ, ზუსტად რას ეძებთ, რათა DM-მა განსაზღვროს წარმატების ალბათობა. მაგალითად, გასაღები დამალულია კომოდის ზედა უჯრის დაკეცილ ტანსაცმლებში. თუკი თქვენ DM-ს ეტყვით, რომ წინ და უკან დააბიჯებთ და კედლებსა და ავეჯს უყურებთ მინიშნების მისაღებად, თქვენ გასაღების პოვნის არავითარი შანსი არ გაქვთ, განურჩევლად იმისა, თუ როგორი იქნება თქვენი სიბრძნის ( ) შემოწმება. თქვენ უნდა დააკონკრეტოთ, რომ გააღებთ უჯრებს ან გამოიკვლევთ კარადას, რათა წარმატების შანსი გაგიჩნდეთ. ;შელოცვის უნარი მოციქულები , დრუიდები და მზვერავები სიბრძნეს იყენებენ თავიანთი სახით, რითაც აგრეთვე განისაზღვრება მათ მიერ დაკასტული . ქარიზმა (Charisma) ქარიზმა ზომავს სხვებთან ეფექტურად ინტერაქციის თქვენს უნარს. ის მოიცავს ისეთ ფაქტორებს, როგორებიცაა თავდაჭერილობა და მჭევრმეყყველება და ის შეიძლება ასახავდეს მომხიბვლელ ან მბრძანებლურ პიროვნებას. ქარიზმის შემოწმებები ქარიზმის შემოწმება შეიძლება საჭირო გახდეს, როდესაც სხვებზე ზემოქმედების მოხდენას ან მათ გართობას ცდილობთ, აგრეთვე როდესაც ცდილობთ, შთაბეჭდილება მოახდინოთ, დამაჯერებელი ტყუილი თქვათ ან სასურველი მიმართულება მისცეთ რთულ სოციალურ სიტუაციას. ქარიზმის შემოწმებების ცალკეულ ტიპებს ასახავს უნარ-ჩვევები: მოტყუება , დაშინება , პერფორმანსი და დარწმუნება . გარდა ამისა, DM-მა შეიძლება ქარიზმის შემოწმება მოითხოვოს, როდესაც ცდილობთ ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ამოცანებიდან რომელიმეს შესრულებას: *იპოვოთ საუკეთესო ადამიანი სიახლეებზე, მითქმა-მოთქმებსა და ჭორებზე სასაუბროდ *ბრბოსთან შერევა საუბრის საკვანძო თემების გასაგებად ;შელოცვის უნარი მგოსნები , პალადინები , გრძნეულები და მოგვები ქარიზმას იყენებენ სახით, რითაც აგრეთვე განისაზღვრება მათ მიერ დაკასტული . კატეგორია:უნარ-ჩვევები (Skills)